The Window
by Nisa Ishimoto
Summary: Inilah usaha Claire Move On dari sang mantan gebetan :D


The Window

**Desclamair: **Harvest moon belongs to Natsume, but this fic is mine..

**~._.~**

**Pairing: **Harvest Moon More Friends Of Mineral Town Character

**~._.~**

**Genre:**Romance

**~._.~**

**Warning: **Maap critanya jelek dan OOC :D

**~._.~**

**Summary: **inilah usaha Claire Move On dari sang mantan gebetan :D

,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,, ,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,,-..-,, ,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,,-..-,, ,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-

(Nomal POV)

Pagi itu seperti biasa seorang gadis berambut blonde berjalan melintasi jalan menuju kelasnya sambil menatap jendela kelas sekolah lain. Ya, sekolah gadis itu bersebelahan dengan sekolah lain. Tiap berangkat, tiap pulang, tiap jalan keluar untuk jajan pun gadis itu terus menatap jendela itu. Seakan matanya ditarik oleh magnet sehingga mata aquamarine yang cantik itu tidak bisa berhenti menatap jendela usang itu. Alasannya hanya satu. Disanalah orang yang dicintainya berada. Hanya dengan melihat dan menanti sang pujaan hati muncul di jendela itu lah yang bisa membuatnya _melting_. Bisa membuatnya nge- _fly_ di langit antah berantah. Bisa membuatnya siap dibunuh kapanpun. Konyol memang. Mengapa konyol? Tentu saja, dia manusia yang diciptakan sedemikian rupa hanya bisa menatap tanpa melakukan apapun. Tanpa usaha apapun. Menyedihkan. Tapi hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya terhadap sang pujaan hati yang tak terjangkau. Mungkin bukan tak mau usaha, tapi tidak bisa berusaha. Karena akan sia-sia saja. Lelaki yang ia cintai sudah memiliki kekasih. Darimana dia tau? Tentu saja dari informan yang di bayarnya. Memang bisa dibilang si blonde itu stalker. Perempuan manapun akan mencari informasi demi orang yang disukainya bukan?.

**Brukk!**

"Claire! Sakit tahu! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong! Masa` jalan sambil liat ke sekolah lain sih!" kata seorang gadis lain nya yang berambut di kelabang kepada si blonde

"Ah.. maafkan aku, Ann. Takkan ku ulangi" kata Claire sambil membungkukkan badan di depan gadis itu.

"Duuuh, Cuma itu ya..kata yang bisa kamu ulangi setiap pagi? Ini bukan yang ke-sekali-nya loh kamu nabrak aku" kata Ann jengkel

"Apa boleh buat, Jendelanya menarik sih. Hehe" kata Claire

"Apanya! Paling-paling kamu cuma nunggu si topi nongol di jendela kan? Ngaku aja deh siapa sih namanya? Ee.. Gary? G.. Gerry? " Kata Ann sambil menebak-nebak

"Ehehe, mending kita gak usah bahas itu .Ann cantik deh. Kalo marah-marah cantiknya ilang loh. Trus ntar Cliff kabur." Claire berusaha menenagkan Sahabatnya itu

"Apa peduliku! Toh, buktinya kami tahan dari dulu kita SMP sampai kita SMA " kata Ann

"Iye iye, udah yuk. Kita ke kelas sekarang" Claire membujuk Ann

"Heem.. nih anak. Yaudah yuk. Cusss" kata Ann

Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka yang terhenti. Tentu saja Claire berjalan masih sambil menatap jendela itu.

12.00 PM at school

**Kriiiiing**

Tap tap

Claire melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu daripada sahabatnya. Dia meninggalkannya karena Ann sedang sibuk pacaran dengan Cliff. Toh, kalo pulang bareng, Claire hanya jadi nyamuk. Sekarang dia tepat berjalan di depan jendela yang sering dipandanginya itu. Ia menatap lekat-lekat seakan jendela itu tersipu malu karena matanya yang cantik nan indah itu.

(Still Normal POV)

"Seandainya aku bisa melihatnya walau hanya sedetik. Setengah detik pun tak masalah. Aku begitu rindu padanya" Batin Claire

"Baa!" Kai mengagetkan Claire dengan tampang bodohnya itu

"Masak air.. eee.. masak air" latah Claire

"Hahaha! Mau masak air dimana buk?" Goda Kai

"Iiiih! Kai iseng deh. Bisa gak sih kamu gak ngagetin aku terus?! Ini udah yang ke berapa kali cobak?! Huh!" Claire mendengus kesal Karen jantung hampir copot

Kai terkekeh

"Kalo gitu aku Tanya.. ini yang udah ke berapa kali cobak kamu mandang ke sana terus? Emangnya ada apa sih di sana? Apa bagus nya cobak mandengin tu sekolah?" Tanya Kai

"…." Claire tak menjawab

"Claire?" kata Kai sambil melihat wajah Claire yang menunduk

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Claire sambil berlari keluar gerbang sekolah

"Loh kok marah Claire? Mukamu udah kayak bebek loh!" goda Kai lagi

"Bodo!" Kata Claire sambil melangkah pulang

"Hihi, kamu emang menggemaskan sekali Claire.." Ucap Kai sambil menatap punggung Claire yang semakin terlihat jauh

(Claire POV)

"Apaan sih tu anak.. Gak ada kerjaan ya? Huh, pokoknya besok dia bakal ku goreng, terus kasih saos padang. Pasti enak. Loh? Kok jadi ngomongin makanan?" batin Claire

Kriiuuuuk

"Ya ampun, ternyata aku lapar? Iya sih, tadi lupa jajan gara-gara harus nemenin Ann ngumpulin tugas karena lupa. Huh! Besok kutagih dia! Pokoknya sekarng pulang dulu deh, kayang nya ayam saos padang enak nih.." pikir Claire sambil ngeces

15.17 PM at Claire Home

(Normal POV)

"Kakak! AKu Pulang!" Seru Claire sambil mendobrak pintu

"Berisik Claire! Kakak tahu kamu pulang, tapi jangan banting pintu juga kan? Kasian pintunya kamu pukulin. Cup cup pintuu.. kasian kamu tiap hari di jahatin Claire" kata Jack yang sekarang berstatus kakak sambil mengelus pintu reyot itu

"Iya iya, kakak kayak orang gila deh.. masa` pintu aja d elus. Emang nya hewan" kata Claire

"Apa?! Kau bilang kakakmu gila?!" kata Jack dengan petir bermunculan dimana-mana di belakangnya

"Kakak masak apa? Laper nih!" Kata Claire sambil mengelus perut tanpa memedulikan kakaknya

"Kakak barusan masak Ayam Saus padang setelah pulang tadi" Jawab sang kakak

"Huaaa! Aku sayang kakak! Kakak slalu tau apa yang kuinginkan!" kata Claire sambil memeluk kakaknya

"Hehe, iyadong. Kan buat adiknya yang lagi ujian" balas Jack sambil tersenyum lebar

"yaudah, yuk makan" kata Claire

Mereka pun menarik kursi masing-masing dan mulai duduk "Itadakimasu!" kata mereka serempak

19.13 PM at Claire Home

"Hhh.. mesranya mereka.. seandainya aku bisa jadi ceweknya.. huh, mana mungkin Claire baka!" gumam Claire saat melihat foto pujaan hatinya bersama sang pacar

"duh duh.. nih adikku kenapa ngomong sendiri yah? Ckckck, harus beli obat nih" kata Jack tiba-tiba muncul disamping Claire

"Iiih, kakak kok gitusiiiih? Aku ngambek nih" Ucap Claire kepada kakaknya sambil memonyongkan mulut

"Haha, serang ada bebek lagi ngambek. Harus aku goring nih. Enak di goreng atau di bakar yaa?" canda Jack kepada adiknya itu

"Aa, bodo.. kak, kenapa cowok tuh suka gak peka sih? Padahal ada cewek yang slalu nunggu dia, merhatiin dia, sayangin dia.. tapi kenapa dia gak bisa berpaling sama si cewek? Malah pacaran sama cewek lain" curhat Claire

"Claire, cowok kayak gitu kamu pikirin?" kata Jack

"Biarin!" Jawab Claire setengah berteriak

"Duh duh, kayak gitu gak usah dipikirin dek. Cowok kan ada banyak. Coba kalo kakak tanya.. kalo kamu yang jadi cowok itu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Tentu saja berpacaran sama cowok yang slalu merhatiin aku!" Jawab Claire dengan mantap

"Hihi, walau kau sudah punya seorang kekasih?" Tanya Jack

"Ukh.." Claire tak bisa berkata-kata

"Claire, kadang ada kalanya cinta tak kesampaian. Kita harus belajar merelakan. Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Claire?" Kata Jack

"Gak!" jawab Claire

"Claire, carilah yang lain. Mungkin.. ada yang memerhatikanmu, yang menyayangimu tapi kau saja yang tidak sadar karena terpaku oleh suatu yang tak bisa kau jangkau"

"Huh, Baka Jack! Kau tak mengerti perasaanku.. hiks.." mata Claire mulai basah

"Cup cup.. kakak ngerti kok" kata Jack sambil mengelus kepala Claire

"Mana mungkin!"

"Claire, kamu kenal pacar kakak kan? Dan kau tau siapa yang dulu kak sukai? Yaa.. Karen, si Kembang Desa. Dulu kakak suka padanya. Sudah berbagai cara pendekatan kakak lakukan padanya. Sayangnya dia lebih memilih Rick. Di saat itulah Elli muncul. Dia menghiburku. Ternyata dialah yang selama ini selalu menyayangi kakak. Nah, Claire.. kamu bisa petik amanat dari kisahku kan? Ayo! Bersemangatlah! Claire yang seperti ini bukan Claire yang kakak kenal" kata Jack sambil tersenyum simpul

"Huh, iyaiya Jack crewet. Makasih kak" kata Claire

**Dudung! **

"Tuh, ada bbm" kata Jack

"Hm.." jawab Claire malas

"Oh, dari Kai" batin Claire

Bbm-an antara Claire dan Kai pun berlanjut seru, dan muncullah perhatian khusus kepada Kai *tok tok tok tok tok #Author ngedalang sambil mukul nampan

06.33 AM at Home

Cip cip

"Hoaaamm, untung sekarang bebas. Bisa internetan sepuasnya disekolah nih" kata Claire sambil meregangkan otot

"Mandi dulu ah" Batin Claire

"Loh, Claire? Mau berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Jack

"Iye" jawab Claire

"Bukannya udah bebas?" Tanya Jack lagi

"Masbuloh?" jawab Claire sambil berpose anak alay

"-_-" wajah Jack

"Ada janji main sama Ann" jawab Claire

07.18 AM at School Basketball Court

"hai Claire!" jawab Ann bersamaan dengan Cliff

"Loh, kok si buto coklat ada di sini? Kan janjinya cuma kan Ann?" Tanya Claire jengkel

"Ih, mukamu serem deh. Jangan marah gitu dong.. yayangku takut nih.." Cliff berdiri di belakang Ann

"Sebodo.. kenapa dia ikut sih?" Tanya Claire lagi pada sahabatnya itu

"Kan kasihan yayangku kangen sama aku~"Jawab Ann

"Halah, kamunya kan yang kangen?" kata Claire jengkel

"Hahaha, Claire.. kamu indigo yah?" Tanya Ann

"Gaklah.." Jawab Claire sambil mencuri pandang ke arah jendela

"Ah, Gray…. Oh, bareng pacarnya toh? Huh" batin Claire

" Kenapa Claire?" Tanya Ann

"Gak, Cuma kasian aja sama cara pacaran kalian.. alay. hahaha" jawab Claire tersenyum lebar

"Ih, Claire jahat!" kata Ann jengkel

"Hahahaha" Tawa Claire makin keras hingga mengundan sesuatu

"Heh, kalo ketwa kayak gitu, ntar mulutmu aku masukkin kodok loh!" canda Kai

**DEG**

"Si..silahkan kalo brani! Wek!" kata Claire sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Degupan apa barusan?" batin Claire

Kai dan Claire pun bercanda dengan asiknya *tok tok tok tok tok #Author ngedalang sambil mukul kepala orang

"Hem, mungkin bener kata kakak. Aku memamng harus merelakan dia. Cowok kan gak Cuma diaa" batin Claire

"Iya gak Kai?" Tanya Claire sambil mendekati Kai dengan senyum manisnya

"Haaa? Apaansih.."Kai memerah

"Hihi.. lucunya.." batin Claire

**-End-**

Huaaa! Termakasih bagi yang sudah mau baca fic jelekku ini X(. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


End file.
